Adventures of the Minioh Pups
by Pricat
Summary: A series of oe shots revolving Rouhd Cady, Jirachinand Leo, the Minion pups and theirvadventures in life


**A/N**

**I have been quiet in this fandom for a bit but I'm back and writing an new series of one shots based around Cady, Jirachi and Leo the Minion pups and their adventures since right now the idea came as I'm on a sugar high right now and couldn't resist.**

**In this first one shot it's nearly Halloween and the family including the Minions and the pups are excited but Cady and Leo don't approve of the costumes Gru picked out for them so decide to make their own meaning chaos is about to ensue.**

* * *

It was half term and in a certain house with dead lawns, the family were preparing for Halloween especially the Minions and the Minion pups, Cady, Leo and Jirachi since like their parents and uncles, were excited about getting candy and trick or treating with their sisters, and dressing up scary.

"Well Jira's costume is gonna be cute because she's still a baby but we need awesome costumes to scare people and Uncle Gru said not too creepy." Cady said as her brother agreed.

"Yeah but we can make up our own costumes and that way, we don't have to listen to that." Leo said as the female Purple Minion pup liked it getting tools and maybe Lucy's help just in case like the rocket they'd built for school.

"Hold it, where are you two pups going with that stuff?" they heard Lucy ask.

"Hey Aunt Lucy!

Leo and I are gonna make our own costumes since the ones Uncle Gru picked out aren't really scary enough to get lots of candy." Cady said.

"Who said that?" she asked.

"The kids at school and Edith.

She said people give you candy if your costume's really good and scary." the five year old Purple Minion pup told her but then Lucy heard Cady's watch beep.

"Yes wrestling class!" she said.

Lucy chuckled at this as Kevin had let her take wrestling for her extra energy but Gru was concerned she'd beat people up.

Leo smirked getting an idea.

"Lucy I know what to make for Cady, a Mexican wrestler outfit." the Minion pup said making her understand and a little anxious since this idea reminded her too much of El Macho, but it would not look like that at all.

"Okay sweetie but what about you?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna go as a terrifying beast or something." he said as she understood knowing Gru didn't understand that the costumes he'd picked out were too cute for Minion pups especially Cady since she was like Edith.

She knew the annual Halloween block party was coming up meaning chaos but i a good way.

She was listening to Leo talk about school since he and Cady were both in kindergarten and advanced.

Kevin had insisted they go to school since mentally bored meant Cady caused mischief like playing with the bazooka.

Lucy knew that Kevin was a good father despite being a Purple Minion so she understoood about Parent's Night.

She saw Agnes on her bike which lookied awesome but knew Cady always tried to ride it despite falling off it.

"I bet Cady's gonna ask Santa for a bike like that since she loves trying to ride it." he said.

"Yep since your folks built it for Agnes." she said.

Leo hoped this was okay.

* * *

it was Halloween morning and both Minion pups were up but wanting to trick or treat now and have candy for breakfast making Kevin chuckle at them knowing they were ready to go.

"Nope the day isn't the best time to do that, it's the night." he said.

"Why the night Daddy?" Cady asked wanting to know.

"Halloween night is a time for mischief and tricks guys, like what your uncles and I are planning." he said.

"Can we do it too?" Leo asked getting excited.

"Yeah but we're handling most of our stuff." he

They were grabbing tasers especially Lucy's and planning as they smelt breakfast going downstairs as the girls were there talking and Margo talking aboutt the block party making Agnes and Edith bored and happy seeing Cady and Leo up.

"Something tells me you guys have something awesome planned right?" Edith asked.

"Yep!" Cady said as Gru knew that look meant trouble wondering what was going on.

Lucy had a feeling they were gonna cause mischief which was fine since it was harmless like Edith's knowing their uncles got crazy on Hallowen seeing them eat up and a tired Chomper.

"Jirachi was in a bad mood and wouldn't settle." he said as Lucy understood pouring him black coffee.

"Tankyu." he said yawning.

Cady felt bad for her uncle since Jirachi was very sweet and sometimes wanted to play when it was bedtime like her.

She hoped tonight would be fun and heard Edith planning mischief.

Gru sighed at this becase he knew she got very mischievous around Halloween.

He just hoped she wouldn't get in trouble for this.

Kevin was stunned seeing Cady's costume knowing it was related to what she loved but it remminded him of El Macho shivering.

After Halloween, he was burning it and blaming it on Kyle or Arlo,m Cady's dog.

Gru sighed as understanding knowing that would be hard since Cady was loving i.

* * *

"Yes we're getting lots of candy!" Leo heard Cady say as it was night and were having fun trick or teating and the girls were having fun.

"Yeah we are and these costumes rock!" Cady said agreeing after causing mischief.

Gru knew that things were getting crazy seeing the Minions being hyper knowing Dave had snuck candy out of the trick or treat bowl before dinner which was why they ate hot dogs and not vegetables.

"Guys hyper down!" he said but they weren't listening and Lucy giggled.

"Aw leave them be!

It's Halloween so what can it hurt?" she said as Gru agreed.

He saw they were having fun and just being themselves seeing Cady running around and being hyper as Kevin was playing with her knowing it was good seeing her get tired putting her on his shoulders seeing fireworks explode in the sky.

"They're so pretty!" she said making him

Maybe Halloween was okay after all.


End file.
